


Battle Lust - Sequel

by captain_subtext



Series: The Spy and the Trickster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki following up on plans to seduce Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battle Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717401) by [Starbooks13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13). 



> Originally a fill/continuation on Avengerkink, sequel to Battle Lust.

Loki bided his time, knowing he would have to choose his moment well. He wanted to catch Natasha off guard and alone. He didn’t want her “avenger” friends interrupting them again.

Finally, the perfect opportunity presented itself.

She attended a celebration in honor of the completion of one of the stunted towers these sad beings called “skyscrapers”. Her assignment was a mystery to him, but of no matter - the important thing was that she was on this mission alone.

He wore a dark suit to the affair, the only Midgardian garments he deemed fit to wear. He knew he looked good, and smirked as mortal heads turned. Surely Natasha could not fail to favor him tonight.

The party itself was disappointing, a mass stinking of sweat and drink, and he easily cut through the crowd to find his quarry.

She was smiling, an event so rare he had to look again to make sure it was her. But yes, those full lips, the turn of her wrist as she talked to her companions, all of these he were familiar. Her red hair, longer now, was arranged in a knot of curls on top of her head, and bounced when she laughed (laughed!) in conversation. Deadly and delicious, the poor fools had no idea who they were dealing with. 

At last she left the ballroom, and he followed her into the dark hallways.

The first thing he noticed was that her dress was backless, he could see a single silvered scar peeking out of the left side as she walked. The swing of her hips were almost as alluring as the chilling detachment that instantly fell over her features as she set to work.

Silently, he’d followed her to an empty room that contained a large table and little else. Just as he blocked the only exit she spun around to face him.

“Loki.”

She already had her weapon trained on him. So clever, this one.

Her eyes scanned him with calm efficiency. He could guess her thoughts; she was assessing his strengths and weaknesses, always calculating. 

“Did you miss me, Agent?” he smiled.

“You’ve been tailing me since Prague,” she answered flatly.

He hid his surprise. How could she have known? He had been so careful to cover his tracks. Oh, she WAS good.

“Very perceptive.” He stepped closer, glancing at her weapon. “That little thing cannot kill me, you know.”

“No, but it’ll hurt like hell. Why are you here?” She looked bored, as though holding a god at gunpoint was keeping her from more exciting pursuits. It was time to make things interesting.

“Direct and to the point. I came for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Something flickered across her face... fear? He had her attention, at least. 

“You defeated me at my own game,” Loki continued. “Surely you realized I could not let that pass.”

Natasha cocked an eyebrow. “So you wanted to play again?”

“Perhaps.” He held her gaze as he took another step. His eyes drifted down her body as he came around the edge of the table to face her fully. 

Small, even by mortal standards, Natasha was at least a head shorter than him even in her high-heeled shoes. Her dress clung attractively, her face was flawless, she looked every inch the pampered party girl but she faced him fearlessly, her muscles tensed for action.

“You shouldn’t take it so personally. It’s my job.” The shift in her expression was almost imperceptible, but he saw her look him over head to foot. 

“And your job would be so dreary were I not here to enliven it. You are fortunate I arrived when I did.”

“Not really,” she sighed. “Get out of my way now and I won’t shoot you. Favor to your brother.”

“Must Thor always interrupt us?” He smiled at her wolfishly, and was rewarded by her reddening cheeks.

She tightened her grip on the gun. “That was a lapse of judgment, just adrenaline misfiring. Stop wasting my time.” She spoke too quickly. He was getting to her.

“Oh, Agent,” he shook his head. “Our kiss was no accident on my part.” Not satisfied with mere discomfort, he decided to increase the stakes.

“I want you so badly I can taste you,” he hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

As a skilled liar, Loki knew the value of a carefully deployed truth. This one paid off beautifully: Natasha’s widening eyes and gasp of surprise were perfection.

He took advantage of her shock to knock the gun out of her hand and pin her to the wall. She looked increasingly horrified, and he reveled in the crack he’d created in her immaculate armor.

“I thought you were repelled by Midgardians. Thought we were less than you,” she stammered.

“I am, and you are,” he replied. Was that a shiver he detected? “But you are that rarest of creatures, a worthy opponent. Try as I might I cannot stop thinking about you.”

Her chin jutted out as she tried to regain control. “Bullshit,” she challenged, looking him straight in the eye.

“Alas, no.” He leaned down to whisper, letting his lips graze her throat. “Had my foolish brother not interfered I would have taken you against the wall right then. Your moans of ecstasy would have been your last words.” 

Loki grinned as the red of her cheeks spread to the roots of her hair. “Ah, the spider blushes!” he said gleefully. “Could it be you have had similar longings?”

"You’re delusional,” she said evenly. _Definitely, then_.

He nodded in agreement, pressing into her with the full length of his body. “Madness frees me to crave the forbidden fruit of my enemy.” Though her face was calm her body was betraying her in every way, he could even feel her hardening nipples through the thin fabric of their clothes. “What will be your excuse, I wonder?”

“You’re using magic,” she accused. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she squirmed, to his intense amusement. 

He laughed. “Are you sure?” So the notorious Black Widow hated her desire for him so much that she had to blame it on sorcery! No wonder she maintained such a formidable exterior - on the inside she was in turmoil. The irony was too rich for words.

“Oh, I like this!” He brushed his lips tantalizingly close to hers. “I would let you live for the opportunity to see what boils beneath your icy surface.” One kiss and she would be his, but he wanted her to be the one to give in. “Isn’t this far more interesting than your silly errand tonight?”

His answer came in the form of a sharp crack to the skull.


	4. Chapter 4

“Let’s go, puny god.”

Loki found himself at her feet, nose bleeding. Natasha was luminous in her rage, glowering down at him. When he realized she had smashed his nose with her forehead, all he could do was laugh.

“What?” she spat, kicking off her impractical shoes.

“Oh, this WILL be fun!” he spluttered, wiping his face. “I would have been sorely disappointed if the Black Widow had lost her bite!” Like quicksilver his faced turned ferocious.

“If it’s a rough wooing you want, then you will have it!” He lunged at her.

Natasha easily used his own momentum against him and slammed him into the wall. Survivable, but he wasn’t about to let her do it again.

She ran for her gun and he grabbed her. “So angry - so fearful!” he crowed, letting his hand linger on her waist before landing a punch that knocked the breath out of her. “Why should my advances repel you so?”

“Where to start?” she retorted, sweeping a kick at his feet. “You’re a murderer, a liar-”

“That would hardly deter the likes of _you_.” He slipped neatly out of the way, but she renewed her attack. 

“So enlighten me,” she growled, aiming a kick.

“I provoke you,” he answered, grabbing her foot and shoving her into the table. “Every time I encounter you I draw out a little bit more of what you try to hide so carefully, and you hate me for it.”

She rolled across the table to the other side. “Only because Barton-"

“Barton did not need to tell me anything,” he glared. “I have seen you conquer many a foe without flinching, yet for me your eyes and cheeks burn. Why do you think that is?”

“Maybe because you’re an arrogant asshole?” Such venom in her voice! She was eyeing him warily from the other side of the table, posture defensive. Loki was getting to her, and he suddenly thought of a fun trick to play.

“How your words wound!” he said sarcastically. He silently created a projection of himself behind her. “No, I think it is because I make you lose control of yourself, and that terrifies you. And at some level -”

He switched places with his copy and grabbed her from behind “- it excites you,” he hissed in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very slight dubcon this chapter.

She tried to slam her head against his chin but he avoided her, pinning her wrists together with one hand while grabbing a handful of hair with the other. She smelled divine, something floral mingled with that which was simply her, and he couldn’t resist burying his nose in her hair.

“Stop it,” she growled. 

Loki took her hair down and it tumbled attractively over her shoulders. “No,” he pronounced, idly tracing his thumb down her spine. Her breath caught when he reached the small of her back. “So... _there_ ,” he murmured, pleased to have found a new spot to tease.

Abruptly she went limp and he lost his grip. Rising to her feet she backed up, sizing up the distance between them. “You don’t know the first thing about me, Loki. You’re imagining something that isn’t there.” He had seen her in action often enough to know what was coming next.

As he had predicted, she leapt at him legs first and landed a perfect stranglehold around his throat.

As she spun into her spine-breaking twist, he grabbed her waist and turned, freeing himself while throwing her onto the glossy surface of the table. She landed flat on her back with her right foot hooked over his shoulder and a stunned look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki liked this, very much indeed.

He ran his fingers over her gently curved calf, drank in the creamy smoothness of her thighs. To have the Black Widow’s deadly legs at his mercy was more than he ever could have hoped, he had to take his chance before she could react.

Holding her gaze, he turned his head and planted a firm, deliberate kiss on the inside of her knee.

Instantly, she kicked him in the throat and he snarled, grabbing both legs to hold her still. 

“Don’t,” she said, and he smiled at the hint of desperation in her voice.

Loki leaned over and kissed her again, a few inches further down. “Why? Are you afraid you might like it?” he dared. Her pulse pounded beneath his lips. Whether it was rage or lust he could not tell, but in the end, did it matter?

“You should see the look on your face,” he whispered, brushing his cheek against her silky skin. “Tell me again how you have never dreamed of this...”

“You’ll have to force me,” she hissed. Still, she didn’t move as he slid a hand down her leg and lingered, kissing the damp flesh of her inner thigh.

He was so close to her sex that he could smell her heat, and steeled himself to resist tasting her then and there. “I don’t think I will,” he breathed, blood rushing to his groin. “I can tell how aroused you already are.” 

She curled her legs tighter around him. “This is ridiculous,” she murmured, digging her heel into his shoulder. Her lips were wet, her eyes dark with desire. The mask was crumbling...

“Is it?” He pulled her forward to press the growing bulge in his trousers against her. “You are no maiden, nor are you intimidated by my crimes,” he challenged. “Your true fear is that you might abandon yourself, especially to a monster like me.”

Anticipation stretched for a lifetime while she stared at him, warring with herself. He was hard and aching, but he would not be the one to yield. “Do what you want with me, Agent,” he dared. “Just do so quickly because I grow impat-”

She grabbed his tie and pulled his mouth to hers, sealing his lips in a hard, angry kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki didn’t know which was sweeter - her lust or her wrath. 

Natasha’s kiss carried plenty of both as she punished him with teeth and tongue. He pulled her up and she started practically climbing him, pulling his tie off so forcefully he could feel marks forming on his neck.

Somehow they ended up on the floor, Natasha sitting astride him and ripping his shirt off. He laughed as the buttons broke, loving that she was so impatient to get her hands on him. “Do you still insist that you never ached for this?” 

“God, do you *ever* stop talking?” she snapped. He caught her fist as she reached back to punch him and flipped her over. “I do when I have something better to do,” he smirked, and yanked her head back to savage her throat.

She dug her nails into his scalp but still arched her back to meet his mouth, something between a growl and a moan escaping her lips. _I could kill her right now_ he thought, scraping his teeth down her neck. _Just a tiny snap..._ but then he would be denying himself the pleasure of breaking the indomitable Black Widow. Already her thighs were tight around his waist and she was grinding against him so eagerly that he was starting to gasp.

Her skin was a miracle of contrasts, the silky smoothness punctuated by the occasional scar, each a testament to her beautiful resilience. She was both strong and soft in all of the right places, her skin tasting of desire and loathing as he ripped the top of her dress. Her breasts fit into his hands so perfectly it was as if she was made for him, her nipples hardening under his tongue and palm. Her frenzy was infectious, and he rucked up her skirt as she started fumbling with his belt.

“So wanton!” he gasped, delighted to find her wet and ready for him. She cried out when he pressed her sensitive bud, and he set to work making her quiver, slipping his fingers easily inside to find her every secret place.

So focused was he on her widening eyes and urgent cries that he grunted in surprise when she found his shaft. Her skilled fingers were doing such divine things that he was soon jerking his hips into her hand, straining for more. “Fuck me,” she moaned.

“Agent Romanoff, such language -” he started, and she bit his earlobe hard enough make him yelp.

“Shut up and FUCK ME!” she commanded.

Loki didn’t need to be told twice, and sheathed himself in her with a groan of relief. She was deliciously tight and throbbing around him, and he started to move, slowly, to savor every inch of her. “Faster!” she ordered, and he complied, anything to keep her writhing beneath him.

Natasha was a vision in her passion, flush creeping down her chest as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts. “Oh god, harder!” she breathed, so he started taking her so vigorously he was sure he would leave bruises.

Her nails digging into his back only made his loins burn hotter, the heat coiling in his belly as she captured his mouth in another cruel kiss. “Is this-- what --you wanted?” he panted, his breath getting more ragged by the second. “Is this-- what you imagined--since-”

“I said--shut --UP!” She greedily chased her climax while bucking against him at a pace that all but dared him to come first. He gritted his teeth, determined to outlast her, their bodies sliding against each other in perfect rhythm. “Say my name,” he growled. “Say it...”

She clenched with an incoherent cry, overtaken by her spasms before she could speak. He rode her through her waves of pleasure, his own belly tightening as he finally spilled into her, pounding his fist against the floor as he came.

He lay atop her, resting his brow in the crook of her shoulder while they both twitched and caught their breaths.

Her submission to him was more enthusiastic than he had hoped. If she wasn’t undone by lust, she would certainly be furious once she came to her senses. Either way, she would burn for him.

“Loki,” she breathed in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Grinning, he nibbled her throat. “That was quite a lapse of judgment, Natasha. I look forward to having your full attention.”

“Ugh - no,” she said, pushing him. “Get off...”

Loki rolled off of her and she stood up, still flushed. Distractedly, she started putting her clothes in order.

In a blink Loki tidied himself. He stepped behind her and rested a hand on the small of her back. “We should engage in hand to hand combat more often,” he whispered, kissing her neck and bracing for the inevitable kick in the teeth.

Instead, she pulled away and started putting on her shoes. “This isn’t going to happen again,” she said blandly.

“Of course not,” he smirked, tracing a finger down her shoulder. She flinched, and he smiled, pleased to get a reaction out of her. “I am sure you will refuse me with the same enthusiasm you just demonstrated.”

“No. Seriously,” she said, picking her gun up off the floor. “It was fun, but...” She shrugged.

Loki was confused. He had expected Natasha to either fight in anger or flee in shame, certainly not this maddening...indifference.

And she found him merely _fun_? How many opportunities did she think she would have to sleep with a god?

“You cannot deny we have a powerful physical affinity,” he cajoled, trying to get a rise out of her. “It would be a shame not to explore it further.”

She sighed, and looked at him with pity. “Loki, no.”

The words echoed in his ears, the same ones spoken by Odin before he released him into the void. An ugly thought crawled out of his subconscious, something so unbelievable...

“But....” he stuttered.

“Did you forget that we are *enemies*?” she asked, giving him a _look_. “How did you really think this was going to turn out? Never again,” she said with finality.

Realization dawned on him with burning rage.

“Do you know who I am?” he snarled, shaking in fury. “*I* will decide when we are done!” He grabbed her hair, pulling her into a kiss hard enough to bruise her lips.

She bit down hard on his lip, then kissed him back, scraping her teeth across his tongue. Though she was startled he could feel her start to swoon, leaning into him with passion. Oh, she was still hungry, he could taste the lust rising in her again...

Then there was a loud report, and his knee exploded in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again Loki found himself on the floor, doubled over and swearing in every language he knew. His leg was a mess of blood and bone, and Natasha stood over him, catching her breath.

“You SHOT me!” he shouted. 

“Exploding rounds. I told you it would hurt. Why didn’t you listen?” Natasha looked exasperated, as if she were dealing with a child. All desire in her gaze was gone, replaced with cold appraisal as she backed towards the door, gun trained on him once again.

“You ungrateful whore!” he roared. “I am not done with you!” 

“Thanks for the ride,” she answered, immaculately calm. Then she disappeared around the corner. 

Loki stood to follow her, only to have his leg collapse under him when he tried to stand. She had shot him from point blank range, and while he would heal, it would not be quick.

He had not been sure what to expect, but this was not it. He had imagined that she would be shamed and regretful, which would fuel even higher emotional turmoil that would eventually land her in his arms again. 

Instead it was crystal clear that any fire that might have burned in her extinguished as soon as she was done with him, because she had planned it this way. She made a great show of resistance but in the end, she had ordered him to pleasure her and he had enthusiastically obeyed her every command. She had shot him not in anger, but out of convenience. 

Natasha had simply taken what she wanted from him and walked away. 

Again.

Did she not realize what an honor it was to be favored by him? Even if she did, she cared not that he was a god and a king. She had merely used him as her plaything and discarded him.

She was repellent.

She was _brilliant_.

He would fall at her feet in admiration when next they met, if he didn’t kill her outright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos, comments, and especially Starbooks13 for giving me something to bounce this fic off of.
> 
> I'm not done with these two yet - I have a couple more stories in the queue, but they're from Natasha's POV and have the potential to get darker. Is there any interest?


End file.
